


Didn’t Daddy Ever Tell You About That Time He Gave Me A 45

by Stilesitilinsk



Category: Swesson - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M, Monsters, Supernatural - Freeform, monsters which live under your bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesitilinsk/pseuds/Stilesitilinsk
Summary: Every child has a monster that lives under their beds. Societys coming of age cermony is to kill that monster. That time has come for Sam and Steve to become adults...Tony is a cerberus (a three headed dog)Dean is a basilisk (search it up, there are many of them)





	Didn’t Daddy Ever Tell You About That Time He Gave Me A 45

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt from google, sounded ‘cool’ so i decided to write it.

Tony had been living under Steve’s bed since he was born. He was attracted to the house after his Mother had just given birth to him. In his community, they told him you would be killed when Steves time came to be an adult. 

 

He knew the truth, sadly. Now, especially. That Steve had finally graduated and was going to be going to Stanford with his best friend Sam Wesson but that was not until after the ceremony where they would have to kill him.

 

He felt sad at this knowledge. He didn’t want to be murdered by someone he considered a kind companion. He was basically the only thing he knew, the thing that came up to his room every day after school, he heard his voice and sometimes the voice talked to him. 

 

But here he was, he supposed. He was chained up with a whole number of mythical creatures. There were a few of them he knew, Jody the kindest and most bravest goblin and her owner Sofia. Ellen the basilisk, her form was more of a dinosaur and her owner Jacob. Jo the Ghoul and her owner Thomas. Charlie the Vampire, he always felt bad for her because she could easily pass for a human..and jeez, that witt! Her owner was heartless, though. Her name was Lily, not very suitable. Then came Dean the basilisk, his form was of a very large snake and lots of furry red and yellow hair, sharp teeth, green eyes and a dragon appearance and his owner Sam. The Sam which looked close to tears. He held all the ingredients in his hand to vanquish the creature.

 

Dean was nuzzling his face and nudging at him, nipping at his skin and licking at any stray tear marks. His parents were watching in the crowd with grins so evil they looked like real Witches. 

 

Then the preacher came up, “Ladies and gents, boys and girls. Welcome to this ceremony where today we will be getting rid of these things that want to harm us!” 

 

Loud gasps zipped through the crowd like they were rehearsed. Now that Tony thought about it, they probably were... 

 

“We come here today to also become of age, adults as we call it,” the man continued with solemn look, a hand over his heart. “And now..to enter adulthood! Lets start here, shall we!” 

 

Tony was the last one in line, he growled with all three heads and tried to snap at the means leg, arm and waist but he was too small in the form a bulldog or whatever it was. More like a pitbull actually...

 

”And now–Kill Him, Mr. Rogers.” 

 

Steve looked down at Tony and saw Tony looking up at him with not fear, not shock nor any type of that emotion. His emotion was more like...acceptance. 

 

He shook his head. He had to do this. This world was overrun by them and to not do this would be putting people in harms way. The black liquid in the needle was just there, one injection and it would all be over...

 

Tony put a paw against Steves leg. A sharp whine escaped his throat. 

 

Steve bent down a ruffled his fur. Tony was yipped and licked his face and curled right up to him. 

 

Steve breathed deeply, and began: “Is this what you call a monster? This is Tony Stark!”

 

A shock travelled through the crowd and finally something magical happened. The three legged dog they all feared transformed into something of a man. His hair was a dark black along with his beard with was a neatly trimmed goatee. He had a long black trenchcoat on, a red t-shirt underneath and eyes that glowed a bright yellow. There was a three legged dog and a basilisk next to him with chains and collars on them, he had both chains clenched tightly in his hands that were wrapped in black leather gloves on one hand and a sword in the other hand.

 

He walked forward, and took the 17 year olds hand and kissed it with the manner of a prince. 

 

“Stanford, hm?” Tony questioned with a quirk of a well trimmed brow, a nasty smirk crawling up his lip and Steve thought the urge to shiver at the look in his eyes; not arousel(?), not anything but pure, undisguised hunger. 

 

“It-it’s a good law school.” Steve stammed awkwardly to him, blinking fast because what the fuck? 

 

Tony nodded and hummed with a sound of disappointment. “Poor you, fallin’ into the trap o’law.” 

 

“Law isn’t a joke, Tony.” And soon after that Tony burst out laughing deep in his belly.

 

”Isn’t a joke? Oh, please, enlighten me young man,” Tony leered his best, poking him with the blunt head of the sword. “What can the law provide without them killing somethin’ first?” 

 

Steve frowned, and shrugged. “I just need to go to school, suppose.”

 

”Ah, yeah,” Tony mumbled, with an sound of vague agreement. “Guess so, bub.”

 

And then with a snap of his fingers the creatures around him transformed.

 

Charlie transformed into a lady, her eyes glowed pink this time and had wonderful wings sprung out her back and glowing red hair.

 

and the rest transformed slowly after that.

 

”Didn’t Daddy ever tell you about that time he gave me a ‘45? Oof, your daddy loves a gun and a good monster fight, hoss.” Steve heard Dean mention to Sam who froze up at the sound of the rough voice.

 

Steve blinked dumbly at his surroundings and then at Tony who grinned.

 

Ah well, he thought with a smirk. What could go wrong?

 

He should’ve thought to never said that when next week Charlie turned a child into one of hers.

 

yikes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I know i did *wink wink*


End file.
